


Your Warmth Around Me

by moondust6



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ABO Lite Elements, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Joseon Era Inspired, King Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Queen Yoon Jeonghan, Tender Sex, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondust6/pseuds/moondust6
Summary: A quiet, rainy evening allows King Seungcheol and his beloved Queen Jeonghan a private moment for intimacy they haven't had in some time.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	Your Warmth Around Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly in too deep with this ship and I'm drowning in it even though the pool seems kinda dry? 
> 
> I just wanted to post this first and get it out there for all the other Jeongcheol simps bc I couldn't stop writing it. This is probably the fastest I've ever finished writing any fic.
> 
> Also planning on making this into a full series with all members because I've already assigned each of them a role in this historical AU lol
> 
> Full disclosure this is hella unbeta'ed.

The heavy rain sounds nice, Jeonghan thinks, pulling the silk blankets under his chin a bit more. He wishes he can watch the storm but it’s too late in the evening and he’s too comfortable in bed.

It’s dark in the king’s bedchambers with all the lanterns and candles extinguished for the evening. Only the dim glow of the torches outside give him a glimpse of the pretty droplets falling outside the windows.

Behind him, he hears the rustling of fabrics, then a low, “Darling.”

Seungcheol’s deep voice feels like warm honey against his ear. His large and equally warm hands slide onto their favorite spots around Jeonghan’s waist, pawing at his middle.

“Hm?”

“Did you want to watch the rain? We can open the windows, if you’d like.”

Jeonghan flushes a bit then smiles at how well his king and husband seems to be able to hear his thoughts. Or maybe it’s just second nature when you’ve been married for several years after knowing each other for more.

He does want to watch the rain, but the pragmatic side of him says, “It’s late and cold.”

Jeonghan shifts back on the sheets until his shoulder blades are pressed against Seungcheol’s sturdy chest. He closes his eyes and breathes in his husband’s scent. Powerful, masculine, and it makes Jeonghan melt.

Wet lips trail along his jaw line and down his neck until Seungcheol finds a spot that he likes and sucks lightly on his skin. Jeonghan closes his eyes for a moment and sighs happily. He’ll never get tired of the attention Seungcheol gives him.

Seungcheol moves one of his hands up and plays with the locks of Jeonghan’s burgundy hair, “Can I have you tonight?”

Jeonghan’s huffs out a chuckle as he turns over a bit to look at Seungcheol’s pleading eyes. He reaches up and threads his own fingers through those deep, black locks.

“I thought you were exhausted from your court meetings today,” Jeonghan teases.

Seungcheol groans at the mention of his royal duties and tugs on Jeonghan’s hip bones to pull him even closer before nibbling on his earlobe, “From the court, yes. From you, never. I need to have you after enduring all that nonsense today.”

“Jihoon and Soonyong didn’t come to your rescue this time?”

“No,” Seungcheol scoffs. “They left me to the wolves. I should have them punished for abandoning their king. It’s practically treason.”

“Don’t you even _dare_ ,” Jeonghan says with a laugh, knowing that Seungcheol likes to playfully threaten his most loyal generals on a daily basis.

“Never mind those two,” Seungcheol presses on.

He slides one of his arms beneath Jeonghan, making him lift his head for a second before resting back down on the inside of Seungcheol’s bicep. Jeonghan feels Seungcheol’s other hand slip underneath his silk robes and start to run long, slow lines up and down his leg. 

“I want to focus on my beautiful queen tonight.”

“Hm,” Jeonghan hums and rolls himself around fully so that they’re face to face. He lets his fingers play coyly with the folds of Seungcheol’s collars, “take me then, husband.”

It’s all the permission that Seungcheol needs for his hand to change course from caressing Jeonghan’s leg to finding its way to smooth across the curve of his ass. When the tips of Seungcheol’s fingers brush at his entrance, Jeonghan makes a tiny sound and shudders.

“Love,” Jeonghan sighs and tries to hide his face in the crock of Seungcheol’s neck, waits for his husband to start preparing him.

Seungcheol’s fingers trace tiny circles on the outer ring of his entrance as he presses a kiss to Jeonghan’s forehead, “It’s been too long since I’ve had you.”

“Ah,” Jeonghan gasps a little when the tip of Seungcheol’s middle finger breaches his dry hole. 

It _has_ been a while. But Jeonghan understands that they’ve both been busy and are usually too exhausted by the end of the day for love making. Seungcheol needs to run a country for their citizens and Jeonghan needs to command the palace to protect their loved ones.

In all the frenzy of recent political obligations, Jeonghan hasn’t even had time to realize how much he’s missed these private moments. When they can stop being the king and queen for a while and just be husband and wife—Seungcheol and Jeonghan. 

He breathes out delighted little moans as Seungcheol’s calloused finger probes against his insides to ease him open for what’s to come. Jeonghan braces against Seungcheol’s body, anticipating his natural slick to soon be drawn out of him. And the first droplets spill out a lot quicker than he expects. 

As he reaches down and parts Seungcheol’s robes aside to take his husband’s semi-hard cock in his hand, Seungcheol takes the opportunity to slide a second finger in.

“Mmmph!” Jeonghan moans with his lips pressed together, arches his spine slightly and stretches his head back against Seungcheol’s arm underneath.

Seungcheol takes advantage of his shift in position and nuzzles his face into Jeonghan’s exposed neck “Gods, you smell divine, Jeonghan-ah.” His teeth scrape softly across Jeonghan’s soft skin.

“Husband,” Jeonghan breathes and rolls his fingers on the length of Seungcheol’s hardening cock. He swipes his thumb over the head and smears the slippery fluid leaking out from the slit. “Take me, please. Have me.”

“Almost,” Seungcheol whispers back and pressed a third finger in without much resistance.

Jeonghan is almost embarrassed at how easily he’s opening up for Seungcheol, how his body so readily wants to accept Seungcheol. He can’t hold in the hungry whimpers that tumble out of his throat as Seungcheol continues to work him open with a steady rhythm, loosening the tight muscles of his walls.

Seungcheol pulls his face out from Jeonghan’s neck, “How do you want me, Jeonghan-ah?” He slips his fingers out entirely which earns him a little whimpering whine from his wife.

It only takes Jeonghan a short moment to consider Seungcheol’s question. He lets go of Seungcheol’s cock and shifts himself over onto his back. Then he reaches both his hands out towards his husband.

“Like this,” Jeonghan confirms. “So I can see you. And kiss you.”

Seungcheol smiles at his answer and presses his lips over Jeonghan’s. They kiss soft and slow, allowing themselves tiny tentative nibbles and a light brush of their tongues against each other’s. When Seungcheol pulls away, he cups one side of Jeonghan’s face and rubs his thumb across his cheekbone.

“You’re so beautiful.”

“I suppose so,” Jeonghan says with a devilish smirk then relaxes into Seungcheol’s touch and sighs, “Please stop stalling. You’re the one who said that you wanted me. Get on with it.”

“I got you so riled up.”

He watches as Seungcheol shifts across onto his knees between Jeonghan’s legs. He swallows the saliva build up in his mouth when Seungcheol grabs him by the under side of his knees and pulls his legs further apart until they’re wrapped around his husband’s waist.

Seungcheol pushes the tails of Jeonghan’s silk robes up to expose his intimate parts before he parts his own clothes to reveal his full hardness. He lines himself up with Jeonghan’s body, grabs onto Jeonghan’s hips for stability, and begins to push himself in.

Even with Seungcheol’s careful prepping, the stretch still burns and Jeonghan presses his lips together to hold back his whimpers, hands gripping the sheets tightly.

“Are you alright?” Seungcheol asks and stops with only the head of his cock buried inside Jeonghan. “Too fast? It has been a while…”

Jeonghan shakes his head stubbornly. He lets go of his fabrics and reaches forward to latch onto Seungcheol’s wrists. “I’m fine, keep going.”

Seungcheol looks a bit doubtful but Jeonghan is glad that he pushes any hesitation aside and starts to move again. With careful, shallow thrusts, Seungcheol works Jeonghan’s body open again.

“A—ah!” Jeonghan’s voice hitches when the thickest part of Seungcheol breaks through his entrance and gives way for the rest of his length to slide in quite easily, until he’s fully seated with his balls against Jeonghan’s skin. He clenches around Seungcheol, his own cock hard and straining between them.

Seungcheol abandons his hold on Jeonghan’s hips and leans all the way forward until their noses touch. It’s embarrassing to admit sometimes, but Jeonghan still blushes whenever they’re like this. When Seungcheol brackets him between his arms, propping himself up by the elbows and looking into Jeonghan’s eyes with so much love and adoration. 

Jeonghan loves being completely surrounded by Seungcheol like this until his heart swells and his head is numb with bliss.

“Love,” Jeonghan practically moans the term of endearment and wraps his arms around Seungcheol’s wide shoulders both for purchase and just because he wants to hold him close. “Move, _please _.”__

__Thankfully, his husband obliges and shifts his hips in slow strokes to start. Even his small movements are enough to draw out Jeonghan’s lewd sounds. Seungcheol sets the pace lazy and unhurried, as if he wants them both to savor every deliberate push and pull that sends ripples of sensations through their bodies._ _

__“Seungcheol, Seungcheol—ah, Cheol-ah,” Jeonghan pants as he marvels up at that handsome face._ _

__The taboo of speaking the king’s given name be damned. Seungcheol can be everyone else’s king when the world watches but behind the walls of their private chambers, he’s Jeonghan’s and Jeonghan’s alone. The rules of royalty can’t punish him here when they’re alone together, baring more than just their skin and bodies to one another._ _

__Usually when Jeonghan starts to feel the restless build up in his belly, he’ll urge at Seungcheol, damending more and more. Yet, tonight, he finds that he’s absolutely content with the leisurely way that Seungcheol is taking him._ _

__It feels immensely more intimate somehow, so utterly raw and sensual, how he’s hyper aware of every inch of Seungcheol inside of him. His body feels more sensitive than ever, jolting each time Seungcheol’s tip pressed deeply and deliberately against his core._ _

__“Ah… Jeonghan-ah,” Seungcheol leans his forehead down onto Jeonghan’s pillow growls next to his ear. “My love. My Jeonghan-ah.”_ _

__“Hah—ngh,” Jeonghan tries to say something but actual words are dying on his lips, only incoherent moans escape._ _

__And Seungcheol takes him, steady and lovingly, careful and soft. Jeonghan closes his eyes and wraps his arms even tighter around Seungcheol’s shoulders. He lets himself go. He allows himself to fall and drown in both love and lust as his husband fucks him deep._ _

__Until their skins are lined with a thin layer of sweat despite the chilly storm outside. Until Seungcheol notices the way Jeonghan is squirming and his fingernails scratch desperately across his shoulder blades and down his back._ _

__It takes Seungcheol’s slight gasp of pain for Jeonghan to realize he’s possibly breaking another rule tonight. A king cannot have scars. But Jeonghan knows exactly where to leave his marks on Seungcheol so the public’s eyes will never see. The evidence he leaves are only temporary, anyways. They’ll heal with time, but the thrill of his hidden claims beneath Seungcheol’s silks still sends shivers down Jeonghan’s spine, straight down to his cock._ _

__Seungcheol lifts his head up to look at Jeonghan fully when he asks, “Are you close, love?”_ _

__Jeonghan nods his head eagerly, frantically. He’s so very close to the edge. He watches Seungcheol reach a hand down between them to lather up some of the slick from where they’re connected, never stopping the rocking motions of his hips. Seungcheol takes Jeonghan’s cock into the palm of his hand and Jeonghan nearly cries._ _

__“Cheol!” Jeonghan sob. “Mng—please, please. I need—“_ _

__“Yes, darling. You’re doing so well,” Seungcheol praises, his voice low and Jeonghan almost comes undone in that second._ _

__He holds on just a bit longer, wanting to drink up every last moment of their love making. The sensations of their bodies, their intimate parts, Seungcheol’s smell, Seungcheol’s skin, Seungcheol’s love and all. Jeonghan clings onto every little bit until he can’t any longer and his body starts to spasm out from the last grasp of his control._ _

__He spills into Seungcheol’s hand and Seungcheol keeps fucking him even as Jeonghan’s muscles pulsate sporadically against his cock, still buried deep inside. It makes his body convulse and shake and he’s sobbing quietly up at his husband, “Ah, ah, Seungcheol-ah—”_ _

__Seungcheol keeps pulling back out and thrusting back in, chasing Jeonghan’s orgasm until Jeonghan see Seungcheol’s face scrunch up. He feels the way Seungcheol’s hips sputter and then the unmistakable heat deep inside of him as Seungcheol empties himself while he’s buried balls deep in Jeonghan._ _

__“Jeonghan-ah,” Seungcheol sighs and collapses on top of him, kissing his check lethargically and stroking his hair. “Are you alright?”_ _

__“Yes,” Jeonghan replies in the form of a heavy sign._ _

__Seungcheol’s weight is protective and not at all uncomfortable and he feels a little empty when Seungcheol moves away to pull himself out. He leaves the bed, probably to search for something to clean up with. Jeonghan limbs feel like lead so he doesn’t bother to try and move, just lays on the bed and tries to catch his breath._ _

__He tunes into the sounds of the pouring rain again. He’d completely forgotten about it while his attention had been completely captivated by his husband._ _

__“Here,” Seungcheol says, and wipes them both off with a damp cloth._ _

__After they’re decently clean, Seungcheol settles back into their bed and Jeonghan curls up against him, abandoning his actual pillow for his husband’s chest._ _

__“If it’s still raining tomorrow,” Seungcheol says softly, stroking Jeonghan’s hair. “Do you want to have tea in the gardens?”_ _

__“Hm,” Jeonghan contemplates. “Will you have time? I believe Mingyu has you booked all day tomorrow.”_ _

__“I’ll make time, promise. Just for an hour or two. I’ll send for you when I have a free moment.”_ _

__“Alright,” Jeonghan says, nuzzling his cheek into Seungcheol’s collars some more. “Make sure to have them send my favorite snacks and tea.”_ _

__Seungcheol chuckles, “Of course, love.”_ _

__The last thing Jeonghan remembers before sleep cradles him away, is the feeling of euphoria, laying against Seungcheol and listening to his soft breathing alongside the falling rain._ _


End file.
